


【遊戲王ARC-V｜無CP】 Promised Paradise（日記體，已完結）

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: ．VJ35話衍生腦洞．沒頭沒尾．我心好痛，VJ什麼時候可以出半年番OVA（胡言亂語
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuri





	1. Chapter 1

榊遊矢總覺得自己忘了不少東西，誠如先前與柚子所說的「失憶」，試圖回想過去時總像是被什麼阻擋著。  
碎裂的破片、橫亙的深淵、飄散的黑雲。  
說時黑雲也不準確，所有的遮蔽物都一片片的模糊，根本看不清。  
只記得那飄散的物體應是曾經見過的場景。  
大概是.....初春的櫻吹雪？

算了，誰知道。

「那遊矢你要不要試試看寫日記？」柚子對遊矢認真的提議，「不是有說法說夢可能是預知夢嗎？也可能夢到過去，乾脆記看看每天的夢再對照看看？」


	2. 20XX/7月/1日

今天開始寫日記，看看會不會想起些什麼。  
夢到了很多模糊的飛散物體，可能是電影看多了。  
跟柚子的討論沒有結果，什麼都沒想起來。

對了，總覺得很像看過的什麼電影。  
是叫什麼名字......明天過後嗎？


	3. 20XX/7月/2日

今天的夢沒有畫面，但是有感覺。  
急馳的風、細潤的潮溼感（可能是毛毛雨吧我猜）、像是被人群歡呼掩蓋過的主持人廣播。  
八成是之前看過的D輪比賽吧。  
  
不過，是誰的？  
總覺得有點印象，但什麼都想不起來。  
  
奇怪，我記憶力有這麼差嗎？

> ~~【紙張在印象的部份有著塗抹修改的痕跡】~~


	4. 20XX/7月/3日

今天沒有做夢，打了幾場決鬥。  
沒辦法，畢竟欠了赤馬零兒一些東西，再說也不是沒拿錢，多少幹點正事。  
倒是決鬥完後在看臺上等待的感覺有些熟悉。  
有誰曾經也讓我這樣等過嗎？  
  
太詭異了，連這個都想不起來。  
頭有點痛。  
  
謝謝柚子今晚給我的止痛藥。  
我真的嚴重到肉眼都看得出來？

> 【我沒瞎，還看的出你的臉色很差，記得吃藥。】（日記上貼著便條紙）


	5. 20XX/7月/4日

記錄夢境前，既然這是日記也寫寫今天的事。  
  
  
不就是駭了LDS幾次有必要追成這樣嗎？  
請款？？？  
搞什麼，難道Eve那邊打起來破壞場地我也有份？有本事去跟黑咲隼請款啊！  
講的像是戰場選在LDS頂樓是我的錯一樣，麻煩。  
  
話說回來今天黑咲隼似乎想對我說什麼，但在那之前遊斗代替我上去了，什麼都聽不到。

> 【這行有著立可帶反覆蓋過的痕跡，最後還是空白的跳了過去。】

  
今天的夢一片漆黑。  
可是能聽到聲音。  
似乎是生日快樂。


	6. 20XX/7月/5日

在崩壞的世界中睡去又醒來的無限夢境真是......  
這想出去又出不得的絕望感到底是什麼，彷彿親身經歷過一般。

話說遊吾今天翻到這本日記了，看起來心情複雜的樣子。  
其他兩人也是，想做什麼嗎？  
以防萬一是否要.....唉，算了。


	7. 20XX/7月/6日

今天再度沈睡的人：遊斗  
雖然遊里有勸住我，但就這樣放任遊吾上去面對Eve的追兵還是令人擔心。

今天的夢有食物的香味，雖然場景是普通的學校就是。  
真是令人懷念。  
想吃飯糰了呢。


	8. 20XX/7月/7日

今日無夢。  
什麼都沒有發生。


	9. 20XX/7月/8日

什麼都沒有發生。  
是一如既往的日子。  
  


> 【兩頁間有書頁被黏合後撕開的痕跡】  
> 【右下角有新的字跡】

  
遊里！  
不要亂寫我的日記！也不要藏起來！  
這兩天想起一些跟遊吾、遊里、遊斗相處的片段了。  
我們應該挺熟的，說不定是兒時玩伴。  
但是還是對他們沒有記憶，為什麼。【打了個問號】


	10. 20XX/7月/9日

找不到。  
哪裡都找不到遊里了。  
問了遊吾跟遊斗看來都面有難色，大概是知道原因。  
又是我不能知道的理由嗎？

他們還要瞞我多少東西，什麼時候才肯講呢？


	11. 20XX/7月/10日

問出他們確實有隱瞞我事情這件事了。  
興許是我的記憶？畢竟有一大片空白在那。  
盡管看神情是有隱情......算了，還是不過問了，有點過意不去。

對了，今日無夢。  
雖然我希望能大夢一場。


	12. 20XX/7月/11日

【將近半頁的篇幅都是這種塗鴉】  
  
沒事。  
一切都好。  
沒事。  
都是夢，只是夢而已。  
  
什麼都沒發生。  
  
讓我再想想，再一兩天。


	13. 20XX/7月/12日

遊矢，非常抱歉今日藏起這本日記本。  
有些話之後會對你說的，不會隱瞞。  
就麻煩你再忍忍了。

…...你們三個的字跡怎麼越來越像了，刻意的？  
今天做了個惡夢，但因為遊斗/遊吾/遊里你們的作為害我找到都忘記記錄了，真是。


	14. 20XX/7月/13日

想起來了。  
大概。  
瀕臨毀滅的世界什麼的，依稀記得有聽到的「生日快樂」都是真的。  
  
…...剩下，明天再說。  
還得跟Eve決鬥呢，也不是多適合寫日記的地方。  
  


> 【似乎是想到了什麼，今天的日記上頭抹了不少粉塵，字跡模糊。】


	15. 20XX/7月/14日

啊啊，果然嗎。  
記憶裡的那些斷片是這麼回事啊。  
全是為了我的友善隱瞞⋯⋯真是，這是要我如何對你們生氣呢？

【這頁在黏貼邊有撕下又黏上的痕跡，此頁之後全是空白。】

無聲的淚順著臉頰流下，抽疼的胸口彷彿阻止著自己的回想。  
「沒用呢⋯⋯哪怕遊吾跟遊里那麼努力的在打碎我的記憶也無法阻止。」  
只要有心尋找還是找的到，畢竟是深刻的深層記憶？

算了，等他們主動跟我說吧。  
既然有心隱瞞，那由我這個「被保護者」主動提出也太過殘忍了。  
我想那天應該不遠的。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然後就請大家再看一次35話囉呼呼（混亂邪惡  
> 預想這故事是35話之前，遊矢猜測出真相的推測過程補完。
> 
> 其實我真的會寫夢日記。  
> 夢日記超適合當梗來源的，謝謝我不受控的大腦。  
> 雖然每天清醒後都不知道我早上半睡半醒寫的都是什麼沒邏輯的鬼關鍵字（。


End file.
